A Misteriosa Vampira
by Carola Richardson
Summary: História baseada no 1x11 SOMNAMBULIST ... História antiga X Romance com o Angelus. Tem continuação em "A Volta de Moon"...


**A Misteriosa Vampira**

Escrito por Carola Richardson

Assim que Moon atravessou o portal que dava para a vila, na Irlanda, ela colocou o capuz e a Lua apareceu entre as nuvens escuras. Ela olhou para os lados, e não havia nada além de pedras frias e muita névoa.

Que diabos de lugar era aquele? Seria sagrado? Ela não se lembrava de ter visto escrituras sagradas na entrada. Ela parou e analisou. Estava tudo tranqüilo, perfeito para uma noite como aquela, mas estava perfeito demais.

- Escute ser das sombras, se afaste da Irlanda!- falou alguém atrás dela. Moon virou-se e se deparou com um homem alto com uma enorme barba suja de rum. - Afaste-se daqui.- ele apontou uma tocha na direção de Moon e ameaçou queimá-la, até que uma mão forte segurou o braço.  
- Pare com isso!- falou. Ele tirou a tocha da mão do velho.- Agora vá dormir.- pediu.

Moon observou seu salvador. O cabelo comprido caía-lhe os ombros, numa tonalidade negra fascinante. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam fortemente, num intenso que tirou o fôlego de Moon no mesmo instante. A camisa de linho azul estava limpa e contornava o corpo forte, com a calça preta. Alto, forte e de ombros largos. Uma voz macia e suave, quase um sussurro.  
O velho se afastou rapidamente e sumiu na escuridão. O homem observou ele se afastar e depois, voltou seus olhos a Moon.

- Deve ter cuidado por aqui!- ele falou se aproximando.  
- Eu agradeço sua ajuda.- ela sorriu.  
- Posso acompanhá-la até o hotel?- ele perguntou sem tirar os olhos do cabelo cacheado que caia sobre o peito de Moon. Depois, ele o tocou com a ponta dos dedos, sentindo a maciez, e rapidamente enrolou nos dedos.

Moon ficou observando sem reação o que ele fazia, sentindo a mão roçar sem querer em cima de seu seio. Estava sentindo uma sensação que a muito não sentia. Havia séculos que um homem não a tocava, não daquela maneira.  
Como se acorda-se, ele se afastou e respirou fundo. Fechou os olhos e depois encarou os olhos azuis que brilhavam sobre a escuridão da capa.

- Me desculpe, milady!- ele murmurou.  
- Está tudo bem!- Moon segurou a mão dele, sentindo o calor que ela emanava, ao contrario da sua, fria e morta. Logo escondeu a mão, quando viu a expressão nos olhos dele.- Desculpe... está muito frio!- disfarçou a vampira olhando para baixo.  
- Não há com o que se desculpar! Quer tomar algo para aquecer, antes de dormir?

Aquela proposta era das mais tentadoras, e Moon não ia resistir a tamanha sedução.

- Bem...  
- Pode recusar se quiser, milady, está no seu direito.- ele a interrompeu.  
- Eu aceito.- sorriu novamente.  
- Me chamo Liam (Angel).- ele falou beijando as costas da mão dela.  
- Sou Moon.- ela respondeu o olhando, fascinada.  
- Belo nome! E... bem diferente também.  
- Ele é único.- ela sorriu e deu o braço a ele. Juntos caminharam em meio a névoa para a taverna.

Logo que entraram, Moon localizou um de sua raça, uma bela loira, que espreitava ao longe sua companhia. Ela sentiu um leve arrepiou, mas manteve quieta, olhando para Liam.

- Venha, eu pago a bebida!- ele falou gentil. Moon meneou a cabeça e sentou-se perto dele.

Sentia o calor que emanava dele. Sentia seu sangue fresco correr, seu coração bater! Sorriu.

- O que aquele velho queria?- ele perguntou quando serviram o vinho.  
- Disse que eu era o mal, para sair daqui.  
- E você é?- ele perguntou.  
- As vezes.- respondeu. Depois o olhou nos olhos.- Nada que que não possa controlar, Liam.

Moon bebeu o vinho, mas não sentiu o gosto, e ele desceu não lhe provocando sensação alguma. Mas sorriu e o olhou nos olhos. O olhar dele parecia de quem via uma mulher nua, de tanto desejo que brilhava através do castanho.

- O que faz na cidade?  
- Viajando.  
- Viajando? O que busca?  
- Paz.- ela respondeu com um longo e interminável suspiro.

Ele não falou mais nada, limitando-se a olhá-la. Moon tirou a capa que cobria sua cabeça e ajeitou o cabelo sobre ela.  
Liam observou a suavidade do movimento. E logo que ela terminou, ele acariciou outro cacho.

- Seu cabelo é muito bonito!- ele disse.

Moon o olhou. O que estava dizendo? Era a primeira vez que alguém falava isso. Sorriu. Havia sido simples e verdadeiro.  
Logo sentiu alguém a olhando e sabia que era a outra vampira que ocupava o lugar. Lamentou ter que se sentir vigiada, afinal, ela estava fugindo disso. Olhou para Liam, será que era ele que ela olhava???

- Não tenho uma boa companhia faz muito tempo.- Moon falou, tentando tirar os pensamentos sinistros de sua cabeça.  
- Que bom que aprecia minha companhia. Você é muito agradável, milady!- ele bebeu um pouco mais de vinho e sorriu.  
Que belo sorriso! Moon percebeu que aquele era um momento raro na vida do homem que estava a sua frente, o que a fez lembrar de sua própria vida. Quando sorria verdadeiramente??? Fazia muito tempo que não o fazia de verdade, mas ela sorriu verdadeiramente naquele momento, desejando ser humana outra vez. Mas havia séculos que era um ser das sombras, e vagava buscando a paz, que não encontrava nem na pós-vida. Há séculos não tinha companhia, ou alguém que falasse com ela, interessado.  
- O que faz viajando à noite?  
- Eu só tenho esse horário disponível para viajar.  
- Por que não pega uma carruagem?  
- Eu prefiro andar. Não gosta de andar, Liam?  
- Gosto, mas você me parece alguém que sempre está andando.  
- Talvez.  
- Você sempre é tão reservada?  
- Poucos perguntam sobre minha vida.  
- Não gosta de falar a respeito?  
- Não é isso. É... que eu não converso com alguém há muito tempo.  
- Quem, nesta Terra do Senhor, não falaria com você?  
- Acredite, você é o primeiro.

Liam sorriu satisfeito e mexeu no cabelo. Moon segurou o copo com vinho com muita força e Liam cobriu suas mãos, com as dele.

- Não se preocupe, eu serei sua companhia, nem que seja a última.

Ela meneou a cabeça em acordo. Depois olhou em volta, havia mais dois vampiros naquela Taverna, o que era ruim. Moon pensou se não encontraria um lugar onde sua raça não havia chegado ou se propaga-se.

- Nossa, está tarde, milady!  
- Está?  
- Sim, eu devo acompanhá-la até o hotel da cidade.- ele se levantou e olhou para a loira. Moon tocou a mão dele, o despertando. Ele sorriu, e a olhou nos olhos.

Assim que saíram, e andavam até o hotel, Moon o olhou novamente.

- Eu queria muito hospedá-la em minha casa, mas meu pai não gostaria muito da idéia.

Como se adivinha-se o pensamento dele, ela falou.

- Ele vai pensar que sou leviana?

Ele balançou a cabeça em acordo.

- Mas sei que não é.  
- Não sou mesmo, Liam. Você não deveria andar com essas mulheres, são pecadoras.- uma coisa que Moon havia aprendido nestes séculos de vida era que os humanos sempre se culpavam por pecados, se bem que ela não entende o significado disso, vinda de uma região e religião, onde não existe isso.  
- O pecado...- ele a olhou e a parou-... o pecado maior, milady, seria não provar a suavidade de seus lábios.- ele se aproximou e provou o sabor dos lábios entreabertos dela. Logo a abraçou e aprofundou o beijo, sentindo que ela correspondia do mesmo jeito, e o abraçou pela nuca.

A boca sem vida de Moon se aqueceu sozinha para aquele momento. Estava sentindo o gosto daquele beijo, após muito tempo.  
Quando ele descolou os lábios do dela, sorriu. Moon abaixou a cabeça envergonhada, mas logo o olhou nos olhos e sorriu.

- Tenho que levá-la.- ele lembrou.

Seguiram em silêncio pelas ruas escuras, até a porta do hotel que estava fechada. Liam riu e a olhou, segurando as mãos dela.

- Acho que vai ter que ir para minha casa, milady.  
- Seria o mais apropriado?  
- Sim, seria.- ele a beijou de leve nos lábios, que ao menor contato se aqueceram.- Venha, é por aqui.

Liam a conduziu a sua casa, uma enorme casa. Foram entrar pelos fundos, e quando Liam entrou, ele segurava as mãos dela. Moon bateu uma proteção invisível da porta, e não conseguiu entrar. Liam a olhou sem entender.

- O que houve?  
- Me convide.- ela pediu.  
- Se faz tanta questão, entre Moon.- ele falou carinhosamente o nome dela. E assim entraram, e logo foram para o quarto dele.

Uma enorme cama estava feita, e Liam sentou na cama e tirou as botas que vestia, e as colocou de lado. Moon caminhou até a janela, e observou a Lua entre muitas nuvens. Liam se aproximou e a abraçou por trás.

- O que foi?- murmurou no ouvido dela.  
- Nada.- respondeu sem se mover. Angel tirou a capa que cobria o vestido vermelho dela, e a deixou cair no chão. Moon continuou firme, olhando para fora. Liam tocou a cintura dela, e subiu a mão vagarosamente, tentando sentir a pele sobre o corpete.

A pele de Moon aquecia-se sozinha, ao sentir a respiração dele em sua nuca. Uma respiração de desejo e necessidade. Ela sentia a mesma vontade.

Quando as mãos de Liam, alcançaram os seios dela, Moon encostou seu corpo no dela, e um leve gemido escapou de seus lábios. Sentia a pele queimar aonde ele tocava. Liam beijou o pescoço dela e mordeu a orelha.

- Eu estou ardendo de desejo por você, milady.- ele murmurou no ouvido dela. Moon segurou as mãos dele, e as levou até o nó do vestido, sobre os seios. Liam desamarrou rapidamente, e logo tirou o vestido dela. Moon se virou e o olhou.  
- Me ame como nunca amou outra mulher em sua vida, mortal.- pediu. Liam acenou com a cabeça, e nem se deu conta da expressão "mortal" usada por ela.

Se amaram do que restou da noite. Depois, Moon apoiou a cabeça no peito dele, e Liam sorriu acariciando o cabelo dela.

- Será que seus pais não acordaram?  
- Não...- ele murmurou.- Não.- afirmou depois.

O dia já ia amanhecer na Irlanda, e Moon tremeu só de pensar na idéia. Calmamente, ela se levantou e foi até a janela. Liam a seguiu depois, a abraçando novamente por trás, sentindo o corpo gelado contra o seu.

- O que foi? Você me parece distante...  
- Eu..- ela se virou e o encarou.- Tenho que ir. Me desculpe... mas tenho que ir.  
- Por que não espera amanhecer?  
- Não posso.- ela olhou para o chão constrangida.- Não posso mesmo.

Se vestiu tão rapidamente, que Angel não pode fazer nada, a não ser olhar. Logo ela saiu, e ele a viu sumir em meio a névoa da janela. Moon caminhou até o cemitério. O cheiro que emanava daquele lugar mórbido, a fez desejar estar nos braços de Liam. Caminhou até um velho mausoléu, e usando um pouco de sua força, abriu a pesada porta e entrou, fechando em seguida.  
Moon olhou para frente e sentiu a presença de alguém.

- Quem está aí?- ela perguntou. A loira da taverna apareceu abanando um leque.  
- Sou Darla.- ela falou com um sorriso.  
- Darla???- Moon reconheceu o nome de algum lugar de sua mémoria.- Acho que eu a conheço de algum lugar.  
- Eu me lembraria.- ela falou se aproximando.- O que fazia com Liam?  
- Nada que deva importá-la, eu presumo.- Moon olhou em volta, observando se tinha entrada para raios solares. Depois fitou Darla.  
- Você é muito atrevida.- Darla falou, sentando sobre a tampa, onde guardaram o caixão.- Diga-me, quem é você?  
- Você faz perguntas demais.- Moon falou, retirando a capa que cobria seu rosto.  
- Não estou acostumada a vampiros novos, mas serei hospitaleira. Pode ficar aqui, até anoitecer. Mas isso tem um preço.  
- Quanto quer?  
- Quero Liam. Eu sei que está atraída por ele, mas ele é meu.

Moon não disse nada, limitando-se a olhá-la. Como poderia deixar Liam com ela??? Nunca em sua imortal vida faria isso. Tinha que livrá-lo de todos que pudessem ferí-lo.

- É isso, ou você pode virar pó lá fora, o que seria agradável de se olhar.- Darla abanou o leque e sorriu sinistramente.

Moon caminhou até ela e a segurou pelo cabelo.

- Escute, eu venho de muito longe e não vou deixar ninguém machucar o único humano que foi bom comigo.- depois soltou-a com força e a olhou com fúria nos olhos.- Use sua sabedoria para ficar longe do meu caminho.

Darla a olhou assustada. Ela nem sequer tinha mostrado sua face vampírica, e tinha aquela força. Como poderia?  
Moon caminhou até um banco e sentou. Seus pensamentos se voltaram a Liam. Deveria estar se perguntando porque ela foi embora daquele jeito. Sentiu-se culpada, queria ter ficado com ele, mas não podia e nem pode. Em todos os anos de busca, foi encontrar a tão desejada paz, nos braços de um humano. Sentia ele em sua pele, e queria ele.  
Balançou a cabeça, tentando esquecer. Tinha que tirar da cabeça a idéia de ficar com Liam.

- Você ainda não em disse seu nome.- falou Darla, recomposta do susto.  
- Sou Moon.- respondeu ela com indiferença.  
- Ora... me falaram muito de você.

Moon a encarou.

- Estão te procurando, sabia? Claro que deve saber e eu poderia entregá-la.  
- Você morreria por isso.- Moon não a ameaçou, em vez disso a olhou com uma expressão divertida.- Como soube disso?  
- Nossa raça é unida. Me informaram e eu disse que ia denunciá-la de sua presença caso a visse.  
- Está me ameaçando, neófita?  
- Talvez. Mas proponho uma troca. Sua liberdade pela vida de Liam. Eu não o mato se você se afastar dele.  
- Porque eu faria isso?  
- Porque eu poderia entregá-la a aquele que a persegue.  
- Ele nunca vai me encontrar, e quando voltarmos a nós ver, você já estará morta.- Moon falou.

Darla se levantou com fúria e sumiu na escuridão. Moon a observou e temeu pela vida de Liam, seu anjo.

Quando anoiteceu, ela saiu do mausoléu, e foi encontrar Liam, antes que Darla o encontrasse. Antes de sair do cemitério, ela viu uma forma feminina sentada sobre uma lápide.

- Moon, que bom vê-la.- disse. Moon observou o cabelo comprido preto caindo pelas costas, e um vestido nada puritano sobre o corpo.  
- Lighty.- Moon exclamou ao ver o demônio sobre a lápide.  
- Querida, eu vim lhe avisar.  
- Sobre o que?  
- Deixe que Liam siga o caminho dele, você não pode ficar com ele, não entende?

Moon não respondeu. Olhou para a imensidão do cemitério e depois a olhou.

- Você quer que eu viva aqui para sempre? Fugindo? Sem encontrar minha paz. Eu a encontrei naquele humano, e tenho o direito de ficar com ele.  
- Até quando?  
- Até quando ele não me quiser mais.  
- Ele vai desejá-la por toda a eternidade, e isso não é bom.- Lighty desceu da lápide.- Você traça seu destino. Trace-o de forma que não machuque inocentes, Moon.

Não respondeu, olhando Lighty caminhar entre as lápides e sumir. Sorriu, ela falara a verdade, mas não poderia deixar Liam, mesmo que quisesse. Voltou a andar, até a casa dele.

- O senhor nunca respeita nada em mim, papai.- disse Liam.  
- Você não me deu honra nenhuma e agora fica trazendo qualquer uma para casa? Esta é uma casa de família, leve suas prostitutas para qualquer lugar, menos para casa.- falou o pai dele.  
- Eu vou sair daqui.- Liam saiu de casa, furioso. Olhou para a escuridão e andou até a taverna. Seu pai gritava algo da porta, mas ele nem ouviu.

Liam bebeu o que pode a taverna e foi seduzido pela doce voz de Darla. Caminhando até ela, ele pensou em Moon, e onde estaria. Mas naquele momento, tudo o que importava era o que aquela mulher tinha a lhe oferecer.

Quando Moon chegou, Liam estava mordendo entre os seios de Darla que a olhou e sorriu maldosamente. De repente, Liam caiu no chão, tremendo. Darla se afastou enquanto Liam morria. Moon correu até ele, e tentou acalmá-lo.

- Querido, eu estou aqui. Me desculpe eu ter chegado tão tarde.- ela murmurou com ele em seu colo.  
- Moon...- ele sussurrou antes de morrer.

Moon acariciou o cabelo preto e chorou. Lágrimas de sangue correram seu rosto e pingaram no chão.

- Meu querido... não faça isso...  
- Ele vai fazer. Darla é uma vampira muito cruel, e ele vai ser como ela.- Lighty falou encostada numa parede perto de Moon.  
- Por que não impediu?- Moon perguntou quase num grito de desespero.  
- Eu não posso impedir em nada, apenas observo.  
- Liam... Liam...- ela murmurou tentando acordá-lo.  
- Ele está morto, assim como você.- Lighty falou.  
- Eu vou matá-la...- Moon rosnou.  
- Não, não vai. Você não pode impedir que ele aprenda tudo com ela. Que ele se arrependa.

Moon voltou a acariciar o rosto dele, se conformando com as palavras verdadeiras de Lighty, ela era um poderoso demônio, vindo de um lugar muito distante, há muito séculos, para guiar aquela que possui o dom da eterna imortalidade (no sentido que ela não morre nunca, mesmo sendo vampira e eterna. ou seja, mesmo que a matarem, como se mata qualquer vampiro, ela volta a vida depois. ). E agora estava ali, tentando fazer Moon não interferir no destino que Liam teria dali por diante. Sua alma morreu com muito arrependimento, e apenas com uma ponta de felicidade ao saber que Moon estava ali.

Lighty sabia sobre o futuro daquele que Moon agora amava. Do único que podia matá-la. Do escolhido pelo coração morto, que voltaria a pulsar apenas por ele.

- Venha.- Lighty tocou o ombro de Moon.- Darla foi chamar pessoas que te acusaram pela morte dele.  
- Não posso deixá-lo aqui.  
- Pode sim, venha.

Moon beijou o lábio de Liam e depois se levantou, sentindo o sangue correndo suas faces. E sumiu na escuridão com Lighty, logo as pessoas contornaram o corpo de Liam.

Depois do enterro de Liam, ele despertou para as Trevas, a noite. E Darla estava lá para recebê-lo no mundo negro dos vampiros. Moon observava de longe, ele atacar impiedosamente o coveiro. Lamentou ver Liam naquele estado, agora ele era um vampiro, e ela se condenaria pela eternidade por não tê-lo ajudado.

Naquela semana, a cidade foi centro de várias mortes estranhas, e que todos acreditavam que haviam criaturas malignas por trás de tudo. Estavam certos, assim como a previsão de Lighty. Liam tornou-se Angelus, o pior vampiro que caminhou sobre a Terra abençoada dos humanos. Sua maldade era quase palpável, sua alma ficara inconsciente, o impedindo de fazê-lo sentir algum remorso.

Mas Moon sentia por ele, ao caminhar a noite, e ver muito corpos pelo chão, ao ouvir o voz de desespero dele gritar em sua mente. Agora ajoelhada com a mão na cabeça, tentava afastar os gritos perturbados, quando Darla emergiu das Trevas e a olhou com satisfação.

- Veja o que meu pupilo fez.- ela mostrou os corpos com orgulho.- Ele aprendeu direitinho...

Moon ergueu-se quando os gritos cessaram em sua mente.

- Você o condenou a vagar sem rumo. O condenou a uma vida de mortes e horrores.  
- Palavras sábias vinda de uma vampira lendária como você.  
- Eu nunca trouxe um neófito ao mundo das trevas, nunca senti o gosto de sangue humano.  
- Ah, claro. Você não precisa disso.  
- Não preciso disso.  
- Você é a única vampira boa que andará sobre a Terra, a única que será condenada a proteger o gado.

Moon não respondeu, seus pensamentos se voltaram a Liam, onde estaria?

- Onde está Liam?  
- Não existe mais Liam, apenas Angelus.  
- Onde ele está?  
- Foi para casa acertar as coisas.- respondeu Darla. Antes mesmo que ela pudesse abrir o leque, Moon segurou sua mão, e a apertou, fazendo Darla soltar o leque.- Me solte!

Moon a encostou na parede e Darla mostrou sua face demôniaca afim de intimidar Moon. Falhou na tentativa.

- O que vai fazer?  
- Eu imploro aos poderes que regem, que você seja punida por suas maldades. Que seja pó daquele que você transformou. Que a insanidade a domine.  
- O que está falando?

Moon tirou o bracelete que usava, e mostrou a ela o símbolo sagrado que naquele momento brilhava. Ela corou, sentindo o sangue correr por suas veias, e ir para o pulso. Darla arregalou os olhos, quando Moon a marcou com sangue fervente.

A pele de Darla começou a queimar, e a marca permaneceu em sua pele. Moon se afastou, ajustando o bracelete no braço novamente.

- O que você me condenou?- Darla gritou.  
- Eu a condenei ao que merece: a loucura.- ela respondeu sem mesmo olhá-la.

Darla sentia-se estranha, sentia culpa. Sentia ódio. Sentia muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Moon se afastou e foi para a casa de Liam. Quando chegou, ela tocou para sentir a barreira, mas ela não mais existia, indicando que ele matou todos ou que não estavam lá. Ao entrar, viu a irmã de Liam morta. Ela caminhou até ele, que estava sentado na cozinha.

- Liam?- ela chamou.

Angelus a olhou, e se levantou da cadeira rapidamente.

- Eu... eu me lembro de você.- ele disse.  
- Eu sei.- ela se aproximou e tocou o rosto dele, tirando uma trilha de sangue, que ele tinha junto a boca. Olhando por cima do ombro, viu o pai dele morto.- Liam...- ela murmurou.  
- Moon...- ele lembrou. Estava tão calmo e sã que seus olhos brilharam.- O que houve comigo?  
- Você se tornou um de nós, um vampiro.  
- Você também é?  
- Sim. Mas não possuo a maldade que você agora possui.  
- Por que não posso ser como você?- ele a segurou pela cintura.  
- Porque você não merece. Matou aqueles que te trouxeram no mundo.  
- Eles mereciam.- a raiva contornou o olho dele por uns segundos, mas se dissipou depois.  
- A tanto para você aprender, e eu receio que seja com dor.  
- Posso ficar com você, e você me ensinaria tudo.  
- Não me peça isso. Eu vim aqui para me despedir.  
- A milady vai me deixar?- ele falou como se fosse Liam.  
- Sim.

Ele tocou o rosto dela, e depois o cabelo. Sorriu.

- Eu lembrarei de você?  
- Não...- ela murmurou.- Nunca lembrará de mim, apenas eu de você. Nem ao menos se lembrará desse momento.

Assim, se beijaram.

- Adeus, Liam. Até algum dia, num futuro distante.- disse ela se afastando.  
- Não pode me deixar.

Ela não respondeu e saiu da casa, sem olhar para trás.  
Angelus viu a porta de fechar, e quando ela bateu, ele voltou-se a sentar imaginando porque estava de pé. Então Darla chegou.  
Na porta da cidade, Moon olhou mais uma vez para trás, e então colocou o capuz. Lighty apareceu ao seu lado.

- Fez bem.

Ela não respondeu.

- O destino de vocês será de se encontrarem no futuro, quando a Escolhida estiver na Terra.  
- Quando isso?  
- Daqui a uns duzentos anos...- Lighty sorriu.- Vamos para a Escócia, Moon. Lá, poderemos encontrar a Paz.

Moon meneou a cabeça, e seguiu ela, sumindo na penumbra da noite.

Fim do fanfic.

PS: Darla, Liam - Angelus, são propriedades de Joss Wendon. Ele é o criador do seriado Angel, e tem todos os direitos sobre personagens e a Fox sobre exibição. Eu fiz apenas uma fanfic baseada no episódio 11- SOMNAMBULIST.  
PS2: Oquei, reconheço que não é tão bom...


End file.
